Beautiful Nightmare
by Mia-Gabriella
Summary: Sweet Dreams Songfic. L's POV. L keeps asking himself the same questions. What kind of dream is this? Are you a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare?


**A/N: This is crazy. I can't listen to a song without thinking of Death Note! La Roux, JLS, Linkin Park, you name it! This****time it's 'Sweet dreams' by Beyonce. I know this has been done before (.25queen if you're reading this!) To other's if you plan on reading this – even though it's vair unlikely, you should read hers it's called 'Sweet Dreams'. Anyway... Why do I always ramble on? I can't help it. Onwards I say! I hope you like it! By the way the italics are just the lyrics and there is no dialogue because I need to try this style of writing out :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, the characters or the song.**

**Beautiful Nightmare**

I say monotonously to the task force that they can leave for the night, seeing as they had been yawning non-stop for the past hour I thought they might need to sleep.

Mumbled 'Goodnight's were said in response as they all left, leaving me with my prime suspect. I looked over to the man chained to my side, and sighed heavily, he was Kira. My mind screamed it at me every time I saw him. I L, knew I was right. But I didn't want to be. I was in love. Of all the reckless things I have done while on this case, falling for the mass murderer that I'm investigating is far the stupidest.

Waking me from my thoughts, he asks politely if we can go to bed early tonight. Stupid, charming, beautiful murderer...

I nodded, closed my laptop and rose from my unnatural sitting position. Walking closely behind the vigilante, I enter the room and _turn the lights on_. In a hurry to get to bed, I change quickly. All of this 'love' business was messing up my sleeping patterns; I've found myself sleeping through the night, every night. I'm finding that _every night I rush to my bed with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes_. My dreams, give me the one thing I can never have, Light.

Each night, I dream of us, being together – in a world with no L and no Kira. I know_ I'm going out of my head_ but it's the only way he could ever love me back. _Lost in a fairytale_, it's like a story, the detective and the suspect, except something went wrong and this fairytale got off track, I just want him_ hold my hand and be my guide_; but that will never happen.

In my thoughts _clouds filled with stars cover the skies and I hope it rains, _I know he shouldn't be but he's _the perfect lullaby._ My dreams tell me that there are two ways this could go, but _what kinda dream is this_ if there is no reality, only my imagination.

Drifting into a welcomed state of unconsciousness, I realize that this _could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_. My mind tells me the only outcomes of this battle, either I win and Light dies at my hands, or Light wins and I die at his hands. I know that I could never do that to him, I care about him too much. Even if the feeling isn't mutual. That's why _either way; I don't wanna wake up from you._ My feelings are evident, but Light, you could never love me back.

Even after so long, my affection for Light grows each day I spend with him, even when the handcuffs are gone and he stays here. Still consumed by my dreams each time the sun goes down. I never know if I want someone to _turn the lights on_ and wake me up, not sure whether his presence in my mind is_ sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_.

Then one day you tell me you love me, and kiss me, _somebody pinch me._ I know that_ your love's too good to be true._ My heart swells in my chest when your lips touch mine and I know I don't want anyone to_ turn the lights on_.

Now each night when were with each other, my dreams come true. Every intimate moment we spend together, I forget about vigilantes and detectives. He's_ my guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere_, _as you're here I'll be floating on air_. This love is so amazing and I never want it to end. Now I can comprehend, you're my _sweet dream, _not _a beautiful nightmare_. But _either way I don't wanna wake up from you. _Don't _turn the lights on_; I don't want to wake up from this.

During the day I can't work, you're in every move I make. I mention you when I say my prayers; I wrap you around all of my thoughts and it feels so good. Boy you're my temporary high.

I used to wish that when I wake up you're there to wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by side, now you are and my sweet dreams come to life. Once again, Clouds filled with stars cover the skies and I hope it rains, you're here with me and you're the perfect lullaby. Standing out in the rain, listening to the bells of your lullaby, you come out to greet me, tell me you love me. We both get soaked, but your lullaby is ringing in my ears and as we dry I get a strange feeling - something I don't want to feel. I dismiss it, though I still think to myself, what kinda dream is this? My answer:

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from you. Don't turn the lights on.

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true. _But I still don't want to _turn the lights on._ _My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere. Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air_. This love feels so incredible. _You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, either way I don't wanna wake up from you._

You love for me is a sweet dream; I didn't know I was capable of feeling like this, I just want to tattoo_ your name across my heart so it will remain_. Whatever the outcome of this battle_ not even death can make us part._

But these thoughts at the back of my mind, they keep asking me _what kind of dream is this?_

I keep telling myself that_ you could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, _and that_ either way I don't wanna wake up from you. Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, _I need _somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true._

A call interrupts us, I head over to the task force in the arms of my lover, _my guilty pleasure._ I just want to stay there forever, _I ain't going nowhere._ _Baby long as you're here with me _in your arms _I'll be floating on air._

The screen changes abruptly and I know what's happening, _you could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, _and _either way I don't wanna wake up from you._ I yell out, but it makes no difference. I whirl in my chair to face him, why would he do this? I feel my heart breaks in that second, the pain is unbearable. Falling at my adversary's feet, I glance up at his beautiful treacherous eyes that I adore so much.

In a red glow I realise somebody turned the lights on, now I can see everything clearly. He broke my heart and it's killing me, even though it hurts I still stare into his eyes, with one final message...

Light, you were never my sweet dream, you were my beautiful night mare, but even though I know this, I still don't want to wake up from you.

**A/N: I know it's short but I just couldn't help myself. Now I'm really sad, Zanarkand of Final Fantasy X just came on my iTunes and I feel like I'm about to cry. Ignoring my mushy side, what do you think? Please review on whether it was beyond the valleys of crapness or was actually okay :) Oh, and tell me what you think of the whole no dialogue thing, I still think I'm rubbish at it but at least I tried right? Mia x**


End file.
